Una princesa para Regina
by silviasi22
Summary: Reality show en que por 1ª vez en la historia de la TV la protagonista será una mujer de 36 años, abiertamente lesbiana. ¿Te lo vas a perder? ¡NO! Si estás interesada y crees ser la perfecta princesa para nuestra guapa candidata, llame al 696969690. Quién sabe, quizás tú alma gemela se encuentra tras nuestra pequeña pantalla ;) SWANQUEEN AU
1. Chapter 1

**UNA PRINCESA PARA REGINA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

LUCES, CÁMARAS... ¡ACCIÓN!

-¡No, no, espera! - entrando corriendo en el plano una de las maquilladoras a retocar las pestañas de Regina - Así si. Estás perfecta - sonriendo a la joven de melena morena por encima de los hombros. La nueva protagonista del show era una joven de treinta y seis años, de semblante serio, no encaja con el típico rol de niñatas que sólo buscaban salir en la tele para acaba posando en alguna revista desnuda. Más bien todo lo contrario. Nadie del equipo técnico entendía como aquella mujerona, con todas las letras, estaba ahí sentada, sin decir ni mu, dejándose peinar, maquillar, o teclar por todos al su alrededor que la decían a cada segundo que tenía que hacer.

-Regina, querida, no te preocupes, no es en directo, podemos parar si quieres - cruzando las piernas a la vez que con un gesto grácil se colocaba el pañuelo de seda rosa que adornaba su atuendo - Esto es tu show, tu programa, tus minutos de gloria, mañana se emitirá en toda España y no podrás ni salir a la calle cariño.

-Gracias Señor Gold, es usted muy atento, pero mi hija es así de rancia desde que nació - sonriendo al atractivo presentador que tan sólo intentaba calmar los nervios de la joven.

-No importa querida, la audiencia está cansada de ver a niñas superficiales, Regina es un caramelito en dulce, veréis que éxito tiene en pantalla. Cuando estés lista comenzamos con tu presentación al público preciosa - esperando la aprobación de Regina que tenía a todo el equipo a punto esperando su respuesta.

-Estoy lista, cuando queráis - respirando hondo e intentando no parecer tan seria, al fin y al cabo debía agradar a alguien, y si parecía un cardo no llamaría ni dios.

* * *

_¡No es justo mami! ¡Me lo prometiste! - tirando del delantal de su madre hacia abajo._

_-Oh vamos Henry, era una chorrada, no lo dije en serio - sin prestar atención al televisor y siguiendo sus labores._

_-Pues no era una chorrada cuando me obligaste a comer el pescado - cruzándose de brazos._

_-Dame mas tiempo, ¿está bien? - era incapaz de negarle nada a su hijo._

_-¿Más? Te di seis meses para que buscases un novio y no has tenido éxito, ¡por que ni lo intentas! Mira la tele, ¡te está llamando! - acercándola el móvil a su madre - Que te cuesta llamar, eres guapa, inteligente, simpática, ¡se te van a rifar en el programa!_

_-Lo dudo Henry, ya estoy mayor para esas chorradas... - mirando de reojo al anuncio de la televisión en donde en letras llamativas y grandes salía el número al que llamar para ser concursante._

_-Porfi... - mirando con ojos de cordero degollado a su madre la cual era muy fácil de convencer cuando Henry la miraba así._

_-Está bien, pero no pienso llamar a esa versión del estúpido programa, estoy más interesado en buscar princesa que príncipe - dejando a su hijo con la boca abierta._

* * *

¡CORTEN!

-¡Genial! Ha sido genial Regina, has estado súper divina - sonriendo de forma desorbitada enseñando su característico diente de oro. Te veo en una semana, en donde recibiremos las miles de llamadas de guapas españolas, y seleccionaremos a las mejores, según tus gustos.

-Gracias- levantándose y buscando con la mirada a su hijo para irse, acababa de pasar los veinte minutos más horribles de su vida. ¿En qué momento decidió ir a la tele a buscar novia? ¡Jamás lo hubiese imaginado! Regina era una politóloga ejemplar, con un éxito arrasador en su elaboración de campañas políticas, un ejemplo para cualquiera, fuese de la ideología que fuese, y ahora... se estaba convirtiendo en una cara pública... ¡la primera política lesbiana que busca novia en un programa en el prime time! Ya veía los titulares de todas las revistas de cotilleos mañana... Tenía claro que no pensaba ir de programa en programa o a las revicuchas de tres al cuarto a contar su vida... total, ya estaba aireándola toda en la tele. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Si en sus treinta y seis años no había sido capaz de encontrar a nadie, no lo haría ahora... tan sólo perdería su dignidad, pero una apuesta con su hijo era una apuesta ¡bendito día que la hizo! Se arrepentiría toda su vida de ello, estaba segura.

-¿Regina? ¿Estás bien? - chascando los dedos delante de la cara de su hija que se había quedado como ida - No podemos irnos aun, tienen que cambiarte de vestido para la sesión de fotos promocional cariño.

-¿En serio mamá? - mirando con cara de asco a Cora que disfrutaba enormemente de todo aquello. Jamás había imaginado que con una hija tan rancia como la suya, algún día se vería en la televisión formando parte de ¡la historia de la tele! Pues era la primera edición del programa ¡para lesbianas! y la expectación era máxima. La cadena había accedido encantada a ese nuevo enfoque, pues el nombre de Regina era muy conocido en el mundo de la política, el simple hecho de tener un rostro famoso en el programa ya daba puntos extras de audiencia, pero si encima era lesbiana ¡la audiencia iba a dispararse! Iba a ser un éxito seguro, que la candidata encontrase novia era lo de menos para todos, para todos menos para un ilusionado Henry que esperaba a su madre detrás de las cámaras ilusionado, él era el único que creía de verdad en ello, en que su madre sería feliz después de tanto sufrimiento.

-No pongas esa cara niña, si esto sale bien no tendrás que trabajar en ese aburrido trabajo ¡nunca jamás! Así que no me seas arrogante, esta es nuestra oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla - recolocándose el sostén, todos los rumores decían que el célebre y prestigioso presentador, el Señor Gold, era homosexual, pero Cora no pensaba darse por vencida.

-¡Mamá! No hagas el ridículo - agarrando a su madre que estaba dispuesta a tirarse encima del presentador, el cuál hablaba amablemente con un cámara - ¿O se te ha olvidado que estás casadísima con mi padre?

-¡Agh! Tu padre lo único que despierta en mi desde hace años es repugnancia.

-¡Pues divorciaros ya de una vez!

-Huy si, que moderna nos ha salido la niña bollera... ¿tú sabes lo que cuesta divorciarse? Además tenemos separación de bienes, no obtendría ni un centavo.

-¡Pues te jodes mamá! - ignorando a su madre y que tenía que ir a su camerino a cambiarse para unas dichosas fotos, sólo la importaba una cosa, y la tenía a pocos metros de distancia - ¡Cariño! Ven aquí - abrazando a su hijo.

-¡Has estado genial mami! - correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Si! Robin dice que vas a ser la nueva reina de no se que orgullo.

-¡Será tonto! Él si que es una reinona - haciendo un gesto como de tigresa con la mano, a modo de broma a su mejor amigo, Robin, que se aproximaba a ellos con un par de refrescos.

-Toma campeón - dando el kas de naranja a Henry - Nena, me sobran las palabras... has estado "amazing"

-¿Tú crees?

-'Absolutely baby" - sonriendo a Regina. Eran los mejores amigos del mundo desde el instituto, él súper gay, ella súper lesbiana, la pareja perfecta en el baile de graduación para disipar chismes - Te van a comer viva todas esas golfas en cuanto vean tu carta de presentación.

* * *

**PRÓXIMAMENTE...**

¿Quienes serán las candidatas?

¿Habrá alguna que llame la atención de nuestra Regina?

Y lo más importante, dos no pasarán de ronda y los encargados de echarlas será el público. Vosotros seréis quienes lo elijáis mediante vuestras llamadas y mensajes al 696969690. Nos vemos la próxima semana en "Una Princesa para Regina"

[Véase llamada como review diciendo a quien queréis echar jajaja, los detalles y normas en el próximo capítulo]

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA! No dudéis en dejarme review diciendo que os ha parecido, se aceptan quejas y peticiones xD


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAS A TODOS POR LA ACOGIDA DEL FIC! :D Y gracias a aquellos que han dado fav/follow y sobre todo tomado la molestia de poner un review; Guest, luna, BlackSwanMS, franchiulla, FPhoenix, Evil Targayren, Harukichiru, MissMariFranco, Kafg, ReginaLove, my dark queen, The Little Phoenix, VickyEvilDucklin, AguseriesLover, cynarabueno y GreenApple86! ^^  
**

**Espero no decepcionar, en serio, y que siga gustándoos la historia. Me es algo complicado la estructuración, porque no se como hacerlo para que quede bien digamos... espero que se entienda, la cursiva primera es como esas voces en off de los vídeos en los programas, y entre comillas, es lo que dicen literal las pretendientas, cualquier duda aclararme. Y si algo no entendéis porque uso demasiado españoladas, preguntadme sin problema! =)**

**Y nada, disfrutad! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... la lista de candidatas ¡es interminable! - moviendo atrás y adelante un montón de papeles - Definitivamente nena, ¡has triunfado!

-Lo dudo mucho, pero si tú lo dices... ¿puedo? - haciendo un gesto a su cajetilla de cigarros.

-¡Por supuesto! - asintiendo a Regina - Bien, ahora la dirección del programa quiere que selecciones a unas cuantas chicas que te intereses de todas las que hay aquí - señalando al montón de papeles con las fichas de las mujeres que habían llamado.

-¿No se supone que eso debéis hacerlo vosotros? O yo que se ¡que lo haga mi madre!

-Regina, está claro que luego el programa se reserva incluir a las mujeres que quiera o echar a alguna de tus elegidas, pero queremos que tengas una primera visión para...

-¡No quiero ninguna primera misión! He venido aquí ha montar este paripe ¿no? Pues eso voy a hacer - cruzándose de brazos mientras fumaba malhumorada.

-Ya pero estaría bien que...

-Lo siento señor Gold, quizás el resto de pretendientes que han pasado por aquí se les daba muy bien fingir o seguir un guión, ¡a mi no! ¿Cómo va a captar la cámara mi reacción al ver presentarse a las candidatas si ya se todo lo que ha de saberse porque me he leído su ficha personal?

-Querida, si yo te entiendo - cruzando las piernas tan gay como el solía hacer - pero si no llevamos un poco planeado el programa puede írsenos de las manos y...

-Mira Gold, la primera que entiende que es la organización y organizar eventos en directo soy yo que me dedico a ello. Pero aquí no tienen que convencer al público, soy me tienen que convencer a mi, ¡y si no me dejan ser yo misma no podré gustar a ese público dichoso que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ver telebasura! - tirando la colilla en el cenicero y levantándose.

-Quizás sea buena idea que su madre elija a las diez candidatas - sintiéndose intimidado por la reacción de Regina - ¡Abanico! - gritando a sus asistentes mientras se abanicaba como podía con los papeles de las pretendientes - No puedo, de verdad que no, ¡aire! ¡aire!

-Si van a dejar que sea mi madre la que las elija, entonces no dudarán ni un segundo, pienso decir NO a todas - saliendo por la puerta ante el espectáculo que se acababa

de formar. Tres morenazos con más pluma que un pavo, abanicaban desesperados a Gold. Y luego decían que todo era un montaje de la televisión, pero cuanto más pasaba con él más dudaba.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? - mirando con cara de incredulidad el becario menos "loca" al resto de equipo.

EN DIRECTO

"MERCADOOONA, MERCADOOOOONAAAA (8) Mercados Mercadona ha patrocinado este espacio" [anuncio]

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la primera edición de... "Una princesa para Regina" - entrando con esos aires amanerados que tanto caracterizaban a Gold en el plató vestido en esta gala inaugural con un peculiar esmoquin plateado con pajarita roja de corazoncitos - Ha llegado el día de saber quienes serán las diez afortunadas que se debatirán por el corazoncito de nuestra reina, pero antes recibamos a nuestra reina de corazones... ¡Regina Mills! - provocando un fuerte aplaudo entre el público, mientras entraba por entre las dos hileras de asientos de público que sacaban sus manos esperando que la anfitriona las chocase, pero siendo ignorados. Una radiante Regina vestida con un ajustado vestido de color dorado, el cual que resaltaba sus mejillas, estaba muy ocupada de no hacer el ridículo en la primera gala, y también un poco muerta de vergüenza. Sin intentar ser muy falsa, Regina saludo algo tímida, nada más, al público hasta llegar a Gold y darle dos besos y sentarse en su trono.

-Bueno, bueno Regina ¿qué tal? ¿estás nerviosa cariño?

-Te confieso Gold que no he podido pegar ojo - consiguiendo un "ohhhhhh" del público - Espero que mis diez princesas den la talla ante tanto insomnio.

-Me temo querida, que lo único que van a provocarte es más insomnio !aja! - consiguiendo que el público se riese ante el chiste - ¿Quieres conocer a las candidatas o nos hacemos derogar?

-Estoy impaciente Gold, no puedo esperar ¡ni un segundo más! - intentando sonar dulce, tratando de guardarse los nervios para sí, realmente si que estaba algo nerviosa, y dudaba que ninguna de las diez patéticas que habían llamado la interesasen lo más mínimo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes alteza... ¡Dentro video!

_***Voz del vídeo*** Nuestra primera candidata es una joven pelirroja de 19 años que conquistó nuestro corazón desde que escuchamos su voz de sirena. Su característico cabello rojo, acompañado de sus preciosos ojos azules hacen que sea toda una belleza, y no pase desapercibida por donde pasa. Aunque es muy joven, no la ha ido mal en el amor, es toda una rompecorazones, y es que, se dedica a salvar vidas como socorrista de la playa de su pueblo, Noja (Cantabria) lo que hace que nos recuerde a los vigilantes de la playa con ese diminuto bikini rojo a juego con su cabellera. Pero no sigamos poniendo imágenes de la joven en la playa o subirá el termómetro muy rápidamente, mejor pasemos a ver su presentación:_

_"Hola, me llamo Ariel y tengo 19 añitos. El mar es mi vida, y también me encanta ayudar a la gente, así que me dedico a salvar vidas en la playa de mi pueblecito ¡arriba Noja! Mis aficiones son coleccionar cosas cotidianas como tenedores, bucear y confieso que tengo muchos peces de mascota, son adorables, a veces los hablo y me contestan jijiji. Realmente yo no soy lesbiana, mis seis hermanas y padre estarán muriéndose al ver esto... ¡hola papá! pero, en cuanto vi el video de presentación de Regina, me quedé enamorada de su cabello, tan negro como el azabache, tan sedoso, tan bien puesto... definitivamente me gustaría conocerla. ¿Un plan perfecto para conquistarla? Bueno... si la van las emociones fuertes podemos hacer surf, kite surf, ski acuático, vela... lo que prefiera, y si no es de agua, siempre podemos sentarnos en la playa, a mirar la marea cuando esta baja, en el ocaso...Si, se que todos se preguntarán esto, me paso el día en la playa, a sí que cuando no estoy de servicio, hago topless, para mi es de lo más normal *video de Ariel tomando en sol en topless como demostración* ¿que si soy romántica?¡mucho! Adoro coleccionar cosas, y me encantaría coleccionar el corazón de Regina"_

APLAUSOS

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... empezamos fuerte, ¿primeras impresiones Regina?

-No se que decirte Gold... no soy una asaltacunas, y esta niña podría ser mi hija... además entre tú y yo... odio el mar, soy más de asfalto, y no me gusta que me enseñen las tetas en la primera cita - inclinándose hacia el presentador y medio susurrándoselo.

-Shhh no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie... habrá tiempo para que la joven Ariel cambie tu parecer. Quizás nuestra siguiente candidata, más madura, no te deje indiferente, tengo entendido que le gusta pisar duro el asfalto. ¡Dentro video!

_Bueno Regina, no pasa nada, tenemos nueve candidatas más que desean ocupar tu corazón. La siguiente candidata es una rubia de armas tomar. Sus amigos la llaman Maléfica, pero ella nos ha contado que de mala no tiene nada, al no ser que se lo pidan. Nuestra segunda pretendienta, tiene 47 años, y regenta un bar de ambiente muy exclusivo, es toda una mujer de negocios, pero mejor oigamos que tiene que decir ella:_

_"Mis amigos me llaman Maléfica desde muy joven y con ello me he quedado, si tienes interés de saber por qué tendrás que darme una cita. Soy de San Sebastian y tengo 47 años, muy bien llevados quiero pensar *dando una vuelta sobre si misma demostrando al público que tenía todo bien puesto en su sitio, dentro de ese ajustado vestido de cuero* quizás soy algo mayor para ti, pero ya es tarde para crear una familia, y tener hijos, y no me importaría cuidar del tuyo contigo. Tengo una buena casa, un negocio legal que marcha bien, y creo que tendríamos mucho en común. ¿Mis aficiones? Adoro las motos, los coches, todo lo que sea pulir goma en el asfalto. Y aunque no lo parezca, adoro cose, y hacer punto, tengo una peculiar manía con que nadie toque los husos de mi rueca, si soy un poco basada a la antigua, odio esas máquinas de coser modernas, por el resto soy una mujer muy normal. ¡Ah! y adoro los tatuajes, como te habrás dado cuenta *dejando mostrar el espectacular tatuaje que recorría su espalda y brazo*._

APLAUSOS

-Esto ya es otra cosa querida ¿no crees?

-Aun se sigue alejando de mis parámetros, pero podría estar peor, no lo voy a negar.

-Que mujer más exigente, espero que te guste que te den caña, por que ¡ahí amiga! con nuestra siguiente pretendienta ¡ Conozcamos a la Madre Superiora de nuestro programa!

_Cuando pensábamos que era imposible, recibimos una llamada muy especial de el convento de las Carmelitas Descalzas, situado en un pueblecito de Navarra y una tímida y celestial voz nos dijo que por Regina ¡dejaba los hábitos! Desde la redacción, no sabemos que decir, mejor veamos el video:_

_"Hola Regina, hola a todos, perdonad el tembleque, estoy algo nerviosa... Mi nombre es Blue, y soy la Madre Superior, o era, porque después de este video tendré que renunciar a los hábitos, pero no me importa, ¡por que he encontrado el amor!. Tengo 38 años, y llevo veinte en este convento sirviendo a Dios, pero desde que te vi, como me pasó tiempo atrás, noté la llamada, necesitaba llamar al programa y conquistarte. No tengo ninguna experiencia, con hombres o mujeres, así que espero que puedas enseñarme. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ocupar un hueco en tu vida. Estoy segura de que seré una excelente segunda madre para tu hijo, como lo he sido para todas mis hermanas. Me encanta leer, rezar y los juegos de magia, se hacer algunos truquitos, a veces desaparezco las cosas, seguiré practicando para conseguir desaparecerte la ropa de un sólo chasquido *guiñando el ojo a cámara*_

-Madre mía con la Madre Superiora ¡que dios nos pille confesados! ¿No dices nada Regina? - observando como Regina no hablaba y era su turno... un silencio incómodo se apoderó del plató - ¿Regina?

-Perdón, perdón... me he quedado anonadada. De verdad jamás pensé despertar deseos carnales en una monja... desde luego si deja los hábitos por mi será la cosa más romántica que me han hecho ¡en mi vida! Sólo hay un problema, no creo en Dios y Dios no cree en mi porque soy... ¡lesbiana! Y perdona que discrepe, pero a saber que habrá hecho esta señora en ese convento tantos años... tiene de virgen ¡lo que la Virgen María!

-Tiempo al tiempo, y no blasfememos que aun hay niños despiertos, míralo así, quizás Dios haga una excepción si sale una bonita relación de todo ésto.

DETRÁS DE LAS CÁMARAS

-¿Qué tal la estás viendo?

-¡Tensa! ¡Está súper tensa! Pero divina, eso sí, ¡Ay Cora, no se que vamos a hacer con esta niña! No me está sonriendo nada a la cámara.

-Tres pretendientas y a las tres las ha puesto a parir... ¡no la van a aguantar ni aunque las van a pagar 100 euros por programa! Es tan basta...

-No digas eso hunny. Ella es así, es parte de su encanto, seguro que de todas alguna consigue ablandar su corazoncito. Y si no pues revolcón arriba, revolcón abajo y ¡punto nena! - dando una leve palmadita en el hombro a Cora súper afeminada.

-No se que haría mi hija sin ti Robin, tú si que eres un amigo soportándola, un amigo muy gay... pero amigo.

* * *

**P.D: Ok, apenas presenté a tres candidatas, pero se me iba de largo, y yo soy de capis cortos... no puedo prometeros si saldrán todas en el próximo, si Emma saldrá ya o seré mala o que, porque escribo sobre la marcha jeje Sólo espero que hayáis disfrutado. y NO, aun no se puede votar, pero id chequeando a vuestras favoritas ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola mis queridas televidentes! muajaja, debido a problemas atmosféricos el programa de esta semana se ha retrasado, lo siento! Todas aquellas quejas por teléfono han sido recibidas no obstante xDDDD ¿Vasca? Seriously? Me ofendéis, y todo porque empecé por el norte la geografía y soy una basta (?) hahaha Soy Palentina ;) Respecto a esto, me dió por poner a cada una de una comunidad y sitio diferente, para las españolas será fácil, entiendo que para las que no, las costará pillarlo :S Prometo hacer un "mapa mundi" de mis pretendientas en el próximo capi cuando acaben de presentarse todas, así no habrá perdida ;) La única que creo que no especifiqué de donde es, es Regina, y lo diré más adelante o añadiré al mapa, tranquilas! La edad de Regina si no se dice, se presupone, ahora mismo no me acuerdo.. treinta y tantos imagino, y SÍ, Henry es su hijo =)**

**Graciaaaaaas a todos los favs, follos y a los reviews, en serio! ^^ No esperaba que esta historia tan absurda tuviese esta aceptación jaja, lo dicho, gracias por dejarme vuestra impresión: ReginaLove, Harukichiru, amam29, Guest, GreenAplee86, luna, Xwen, QueenLanaP, 15marday, Shanna Mills, AguseriesLover, elenabarrientos, kafg, Guest, MissMariFranco, shiryuz, Eris, The Little Phoenix! **

**Espero que disfrutéis del capi! =)**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¿Lista para continuar? - echando un vistazo a Regina que dada un sorbo de su vaso de agua y asentía a Gold - Bien, pues, ¡allá vamos! - guiñando a cámara, indicando que entrase el siguiente vídeo.

_*Voz del vídeo* Nuestra cuarta pretendiente, de monja no tiene un pelo querida Regina, si te quejabas de lo virginal que podía ser nuestra Madre Superiora, quizás nuestra preciosa abulense resuelva tus problemas y cualquier duda sexual, experiencia no la falta. Si, otra pelirroja, pero esta vez, ¡de armas tomar! Zelena, tiene 34 años y es actriz porno, profesional. Además de tener un máster en sexología. Dejemos que nos lo explique ella mejor:_

_"Hola, me llamo Zelena, y soy actriz porno. Ante todo, no me avergüenzo de decirlo, es una profesión como otra cualquiera, simplemente como experta en sexología, no vi un mejor estudio sociológico que probar yo misma mis propios consejos, y para ello me valgo del sexo por el sexo, y si además pagan con esta crisis ¡bienvenido sea! No tengo vergüenza, soy algo descarada, y muy muy caliente, no calentorra, que es distinto. A poco que estéis un poco puestos en la industria pornográfica seguro que os suena mi cara, es cierto que hago películas hetero, pero eso no significa que detrás de las cámaras sea lesbiana confesa. Quizás una política y una actriz porno no tengan nada en común, pero yo Regina Mills, pienso demostrarte que no hay nada mejor que ir al Congreso después de haber echado un buen polvo - mirando con cara de bruja seductora a la cámara"_

APLAUSOS

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿A quién no le han entrado ganas de teclear en su Iphone los títulos de las películas que han aparecido en los póster de la pared de Zelena? - sacando su móvil de su bolsillo como guiño a la broma ante sus telespectadores.

-Antes de que preguntes Gold, no, no tengo intención de ver sus películas, personalmente cuando veo porno me gusta que sea plenamente lésbico - sentenciando con sus palabras cualquier duda que pudiese sugerir, y caldeando el ambiente, el público estaba entregado, y la audiencia no podía ir mejor, esto estaba siendo muy sensual y demasiado torrido.

DETRÁS DE LAS CÁMARAS

-¡Mierda! - maldiciendo en voz baja para no interferir con las cámaras que grababan en directo.

-Darling, ¿estás bien? - sujetando a Cora que se desvanecía por momentos.

-Dime que la joven que ha salido en pantalla no tenía esa mancha en su hombro.

-¿Qué mancha? Ains... ¡sorry! Soy demasiado gay pero no pude concentrarme en manchas cuando detrás de esa belleza estaban esos bellezones enseñando cachas y en taparrabos.

-¡Serás maricón! - dando un codazo a Robin, notaba que la faltaba el aire, necesitaba ver de nuevo el video de la cuarta pretendienta...no podía ser cierto, pero la edad, sus ojos, esa mancha... todo encajaba, y encima era de Ávila... si realmente esa tal Zelena era quien Cora pensaba, necesitaba sacarla del concurso cuanto antes.

-Antes de hacer una pausa, que se que todos la necesitamos para refrescarnos, mejor veamos a nuestra quinta pretendienta, y respectivamente a la sexta también, ahora entenderéis todos el por qué, Regina esperemos que te agraden.

_Si creíais que lo habíais visto todo, no os mováis de vuestros asientos, porque nuestras próximas pretendientas son abuela y nieta, y aunque se presentan juntas, no piensan compartir a Regina, y piensan luchar como lobas según nos han dicho. Empezando por la más mayor, seamos educados, Granny es la abuelita del programa, no tiene ningún problema con su elevada edad, pero no tiene caso decirla, porque simplemente viendo lo carismática que es, tenemos claro que ha llegado a "Una princesa para Regina" con ganas de dar juego y piensa quedarse, si su nieta Ruby se lo permite y es que nuestra sexta pretendienta quizás no es tan carismática pero es escandalosamente guapa, y joven, cumplió los dieciocho el mismo día que se presentó al concurso, si, lo sabemos Regina, tienes un problema con las edades, pero antes de sacar conclusiones, escucha a ambas presentarse:_

_"Hola, mi nombre es Ruby y esta es mi abuelita, y todos la llaman Granny, me ha dejado hablar primero porque cree que no tengo nada que hacer, pero eso no es así. Soy una persona muy madura, y con ideas claras, y soy muy peleona, vale, quizás no soy una gran estudiante, estoy repitiendo 4 de la E.S.O pero te aseguro Regina que nadie va a darte lo que yo en la cama, puedo ser muy loba._

_¡Calla ya niña! ¿No te he enseñado modales? - dando un cozado a su nieta y empezando a hablar Granny - Si, esta es mi nieta y hoy cumple los dieciocho así que no pude prohibirla que se presentase al programa, pero es que la entiendo perfectamente. Hace muchos años que no estoy con una mujer, desde que mi hija y su marido fallecieron me dedico en cuerpo y alma a sacar adelante a esta mocosa y ha sacar a flote mi negocio, un pequeño hostal y restaurante rural en la costa de Vigo, pero te aseguro que no he perdido mis facultades y si tú me dejas Regina pienso hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace a los cerezos - bajándose provocativamente las gafas y mirando intensamente a cámara"_

APLAUSOS

-Bueno, bueno... no vas a tener problemas con la suegra, y parece ser que con la abuela tampoco, aunque claro, si prefieres perro viejo quizás quien te muerda sea la nieta ¿eh Regina? Dinos, ¿cómo viste a nuestras chicas y no tan chicas?

-Perdona Gold, no podía dejar de mirar a la pantalla, esa mirada de la abuelita me ha hipnotizado, nada que ver con las horrendas mechas de colorines de la nieta, y sus pintas de barriobajera. Además, como siga repitiendo cursos, acabará en la misma clase que mi hijo, y lo siento, pero me gusta la gente un poco culta.

-Entiendo, entiendo, buscas algo serio, no sexo salvaje... quizás Granny pueda darte ambas, o quizás nuestra próxima pretendienta lo consiga, tiene todo lo que hay que tener para ello, sin duda.

_Desde la más solitaria estepa de Fuerteventura, ha venido a conquistar el corazón de Regina, Marian, morenaza de rasgos latinos que domina cuatro idiomas y es experta en la modalidad de tiro con arco, estuvo a punto de ir a las Olimpiadas incluso. Dejemos pues, que nos lo cuente ella._

_"Hola mi reina, yo me llamo Marian y tengo 28 años, y si lo que buscas es estabilidad, nadie más que yo podrá dártela, pues, tengo un chamaquito de 4 añitos, así que te comprendo perfectamente como madre que soy - enseñando una foto de su hijito - lo compagino dando clases de inglés, alemán y japones, sí, se me dan muy bien los idiomas, y las lenguas... connotaciones a parte, si lo que buscas es un par de hermanas *apretujando su ajustado escote* que te den sabrosura, espero que cuentes conmigo linda, yo desde que te vi, me quedé remuerta de tu belleza innata, tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo, y no precisamente a los juegos que juegan nuestros hijos"_

APLAUSOS

-Que acento más cautivador, sin duda... y por fin una morenaza de arriba a abajo, y con tintes latinos, no te quejarás Regi...

-No, no me quejo, cuando necesite un hombro en el que llorar seguro ella me ofrecerá sus tres kilos de silicona de cada pecho, como almohada. Pero bueno, seguro todos piensan que soy una criticona, sabe cuatro lenguas, y seguro sabe usar la lengua muy bien, la verdad es que me ha dejado anonadada, a mi me sacan del español, y ni How are you? se pronunciar bien. Y tiene un hijo, eso me ha tocado en lo más hondo. No se a quien, pero ese niño, guapísimo por cierto, me recuerda a alguien...

-Bueno, no digas más, eso déjalo para cuanto tengas que elegir tus citas y a quien nominamos... ahora, no se muevan y volvemos ¡en tres minutos!

ANUNCIOS

-¡CORTEN! ¡Estamos fuera! - dando la señal de que ya no estaban en directo para que Gold y Regina pudiesen dejar de sonreír a cámara como atontados.

-Has estado genial querida, ¿me acompañas y echamos un piti?

-Eh, si, vale Gold... - mirando hacia donde se supone estaban su madre y amigo, y viendo que habían desaparecido - ¿He estado bien o debo cambiar algo? Aunque te lo advierto mi forma de ser es así y ni todas las televisiones del mundo van a cambiarla.

-Lo se nena, lo sé, el que seas sincera y digas lo que piensas está bien, eso gusta, pero aunque ahora al público le gusta que critiques a las chicas, poco a poco irán cogiendo favoritas, y no les gustará que las pongas verdes sin motivo nena... Puede volverse en su contra, aunque no dejas de ser la protagonista... si saben venderse bien, te aseguro que esas chicas harán lo que sea para hacerse un hueco en las revistas del corazón.

-¿Criticarlas sin motivo? ¿De donde se han escapado, de un circo de las cutreces? Tú lo has dicho, a lo único que aspiran es a ser la próxima portada de la Interviú. A cada cual peor Gold, quizás si debí hacer yo la preselección, ¡son penosas!

-Si te soy sincero yo tampoco interferí, viene de arriba los nombres de las diez candidatas. Obviamente mi estilo es mucho más vintage.

-Está claro que cuanto más extravagantes, mejor. Eso es lo que vende ¿no? No se ni porque estoy aquí, dudo de que encuentre algo más que un polvo de una noche entre esas mujeres... ¡Quien me mandaría meterme en este lío!

-Regina, no te ofusques, ¡disfruta nena! aun quedan tres pretendientas... puede pasar de todo.

*En los lavabos*

-Robi, querido, ¿estás bien? - golpeando a la puerta de los baños masculinos.

-Si, si, lo siento Cora he sufrido un pequeño mareo, será el calor de plató.

-¿Seguro? Para mi que la morena de la pantalla te sonaba de algo?

-¡Que dices! - abriendo la puerta y posicionándose frente a Cora - ¿Te refieres a sonarme como a ti la actriz porno?

-¡Que te den zorra! - dándose la vuelta e ignorando a Robin.

-¡Cora espera! Mira, tu tienes tus motivos, yo los míos, lo que está claro es que no podemos permitir que Regina tenga una cita con ninguna de las dos... debemos hacer que las echen del programa, ¡las primeras!

-Por una vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Robin, muy de acuerdo.

* * *

**P.D: SÓLO QUEDAN 3 PRETENDIENTAS, Y SE ABRIRÁN LAS VOTACIONES! Si, se que con diez chicas no da para meter a todas, pero no os preocupéis, habrá repescas, o nuevas entradas a mitad de programa, todo puede suceder en "Una Princesa para Regina" ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YA VOLVÍ! Una nueva entrega del reality show más Disneyland de la historia xD Perdonad la demora, se que me habéis echado de menos, lo siento. Antes que nada, gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad! =) Shiryuz, Harukichiru, AguseriesLover, Laura-Al, amam29, Is Rodz, 9, GreenApple86, MissMariFranco, Carolina Rivergron, 15marday, kafg, belueev, Xwen, Yunuem y Eris!**

**Ya están todas las candidatas, peeeero es un concurso, nunca se sabe que pasará, ahí lo dejo. Pero el tema votaciones, al final del capítulo. **

**Primero de todo... FELICIDADES ERIKA! MI QUERIDA ERIS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DEL CAPI Y COMO HONOR DE TUS 18... Vas a ser VIP, si hubiese empate, serás tú quien desempate! ;) Este capítulo, te lo dedico a ti, que sin duda, fuiste una de las que me ayudó a desarrollar esta loca idea! ;)**

**Y ahora a leer todo el mundo! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¿Está ya lista nuestra estrella? - acercándose a Regina el director de cámara. En treinta segundos volvían a antena.

-¡Listísima! - sonriendo como podía mientras la maquilladora no dejaba de ponerla más polvos en la cara. Estaba siendo una noche larguísima, y aun quedaba un cuarto de programa, y lo único de lo que tenía ganas Regina es de ir a casa con su hijo.

3,2,1... ACCIÓN!

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Espero que aun sigáis ahí, porque aun queda lo mejor del programa. Se que queréis saber cuales van siendo las favoritas de Regina, pero aun no puede decidirse, tiene que ver a las próximas pretendientes ¡Comenzamos! - haciendo un gesto súper gay para que entrase video.

_Aunque se que todos ustedes conocen perfectamente geografía, nuestra siguiente pretendiente es de Melilla, pero tranquilos, sigue siendo española. Nuestra preciosa candidata quizás les suene pues fue Miss Melilla en 2012, y a ocupado importantes portadas de revistas y como tal se dedica al mundo del modelaje o dedicaba, mejor que nos lo cuente ¡nuestra querida Ash!:_

_"Hola, yo soy Ashley, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Cenicienta porque ahora sólo me dedico a limpiar portales, pues, siendo sincera, aunque hasta hace un año era modelo y me iba muy bien la vida, no dejaba de viajar y ver mundo... de un día para otro... - alejándose la cámara dejando ver su prominente barriga - bueno ¡estas cosas pasan! - sonriendo con un gran esfuerzo, la pobre no podía contener la emoción - Me ofrecí a ser madre de alquiler y a última hora se echó para atrás la familia, así que en un par de semanas nacerá mi hijo, al que pienso querer más que a nada. Tengo 25 años, y tengo la carrera de empresariales a medias, pero cuando formalice mi vida, me gustaría acabarla y dejar todo lo de modelo, realmente me encantaría compartir mi vida contigo, para que me centre en mi futuro, que me des clases de como ser una buena mamá, y es que eres un ejemplo de mujer independiente digno de admirar, sigo tu carrera desde hace tiempo, y cuando vi que aparecerías en este programa no pude dejar pasar la ocasión. Sexualmente, puedo decir que soy... bixesual, no te preocupes, no vas a ser la primera mujer en mi cama, los años de universidad dieron para mucho"_

APLAUSOS

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh,que dulzura de niña! - fingiendo que se quitaba una lágrima con su pañuelo de tela rosa palo - Dime que no te ha emocionado Regina y será como si me clavases mil puñales - lanzando una tremenda indirecta a la morena. Todo el público estaba medio llorando, Regina no entendía el drama, chica tonta que se cree que ganará la vida fácilmente siendo modelo, deja su carrera, jode su vida por ganar más dinero, y ahora la toca limpiar para dar de comer a su hijo... ¡que se joda! Y hubiese pensado las consecuencias... pero en vez de eso...

-Definitivamente si no consigue conquistar mi corazón, espero que seamos amigas y estaré encantada de ayudarla con su bebé - mostrando una sonrisa súper linda a su cámara, haciendo que el público se derritiese con lo mona que era Regina.

DETRÁS DE LAS CÁMARAS

-¡Oh my god! ¿Pero se puede ser más falsa? - cruzándose de piernas.

-¡Shh! Parece que ya ha aprendido que esto es la televisión, y que muestre su lado dulce es lo único que la ayuda... es lo más hermoso que ha dicho en todo el programa.

-¡Por favor nena! ¿Qué pinta tu adorada hija con esa niñata? ¡Nada! Sin embargo con la actriz porno, la Zelena esa, si que la veo futuro... - PUM- ¡Ouch! - llevándose la mano a su mejilla izquierda, en la cuál, Cora acababa de partírsela.

-Prefiero que se vaya con la canaría tetona... ¿Cómo va eso?

-Pues he hecho unas llamadas - poniéndose serio - tengo unos cuantos amigos que votarán en contra de ellas, pero, ¿y si hay que votar en una encuesta por tus favoritas y las que menos votos tengan son las que se van?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No entiendo estas nuevas tecnologías!

-Nena, lo del teléfono o sms está obsoleto, ahora todo es por internet... seguramente las votaciones sean por encuesta en su página web. Y si es votar a tu favorita, tendríamos que votar a todas menos a Zelena y Marian, y es imposible, al no ser que hackeemos su sistema operativo.

-¿Tú sabes hacer eso?

-¡No! Yo sólo se encender el ordenador, meterme en google, y teclear pero ese no es el tema. Tengo un ex que quizás pueda ayudarnos...

-Eso es lo que quería oír, ¡que manía con irte por las ramas! Calla que va a salir la siguiente concursante.

_Desde el sur, está vez, como con nuestras queridas Granny y Ruby, ¡tenemos dos por el precio de una! Si, si, pero el parentesco de estás dos jóvenes es un poco distinto. Sólo os diré que se llaman Belle y Lacey, y aun me cuesta distinguirlas:_

_"Hola, yo soy Lacey - saludando a la cámara mientras a su lado aparecía una joven de pelo caoba completamente idéntica - Y yo Belle - sonando algo más tímida, ambas eran completamente idénticas de no ser por su ropa, peinado y maquillaje, que dejaban ver lo distintas que eran entre sí - Ya hablo yo por mi y por mi hermana. Bueno, como veréis somos gemelas, pero no tenemos nada en común, esto es así de sencillo, Regina estás buenísima y me pones un montón, pero cuando fui al casting y salió el tema de que tenía una gemela, pues sólo les interesamos como pack, y aquí estamos. Pero tú misma descubrirás que esta sosa de aquí - señalando a su hermana - sólo se parece a mi en la cara, estoy segura de que tienes mejor gusto del que puedan pensar, y te gustan las mujeres que saben lo que hacen ahí abajo, porque, entre tú y yo - acercándose a cámara y susurrando - ¡Mi sister es virgen, pura, a estrenar vamos! Y nada, que somos de Málaga, y tenemos una pequeña tienda de flores que si no fuese por los guiris iría a pique, y así nos ganamos la vida desde que murieron nuestros padres. Ah, bueno, y tenemos 31 años, para que no creas que somos unas niñatas - guiñando un ojo a cámara y dando un codazo a Belle para que sonriese"_

APLAUSOS

-Ejem - carraspeando Regina esperando alguna de las inusuales preguntas de Gold, que se había quedado sin habla - Bueno... - viendo que el hombre estaba en shock - ¿Quién no ha tenido una fantasía sexual de tirarse a un par de gemelas? ¿Eh Gold? Buen plan ¿no? - dándole un codazo imitando a Lacey con Belle.

-Eh, si, si, si perdóname querida - reaccionando - Muy guapas nuestras malagueñas. ¿Algo más que quieras decir? - intentando recomponerse, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Belle, la pobre no había dicho ni mu, y estaba acongojada, obviamente estaba en el programa obligada por su hermana, como ella misma se había encargado de sacar a la luz. Gold no podía dejar de pensar que la pobre chica... no tenía ni el típico perfil, ni pintas de lesbiana, ¡ni nada! Tan sólo trasmitía ternura con su tímida sonrisa - Entonces si no hay más que añadir, ¡dentro vídeo de nuestra penúltima candidata!

_Nuestra próxima candidata, es la representante de todas las lesbianas orientales que seguro se mueren por hincar el diente a Regina. Se llama Mulán Fá, y es china, pero lleva en España muchos años, mejor que nos lo cuente ella:_

_"Buenas - haciendo un saludo típico de su país con las manos - mi nombre es Mulán, y nací en China, pero me he criado en España. Llevo en Albacete desde los tres años, cuando mis padres emigraron aquí y abrieron una tienda de "Todo a 1€" que es un éxito sin duda, por las mañanas y tardes los ayudo con el negocio, y por las noches doy clases de boxeo en un gimnasio, y a la vez me pongo en forma. Me encanta por tanto hacer deporte, y defensa personal, ningún tipo que se precie se me acerca. Si lo que quieres es una mujer de verdad que te proteja y a la vez te de cariño, yo soy tu hembra. Y bueno, no creo que tengas dudas de mi lesbianidad, si no, puedes preguntar a quien quieras en Albacete y te lo dirá, nunca he dejado insatisfecha a ninguna dama - saliendo de fondo un clip de vídeo de ella peleando contra el saco de boxeo"_

APLAUSOS

-Creo que Regina tiene ya sus propios guardaespaldas, pero, ¿quizás consiga hacerse un hueco nuestra querida Mulán?

-Desde luego me sentiría mas segura que con los patanes que se encargan actualmente de mi seguridad, pues no dejan de ser ¡hombres! - provocando la risa del 90% del público, que era obviamente femenino y estaba lleno de lesbianas claro estaba.

-Calma, calma, chicas... y demos paso a nuestra última candidata, ¡atenta Regina!

_Desde la ciudad condal, llega nuestra última pretendienta, no por ello, menos importante. Desde el cuerpo de policía, nos ha hecho un hueco una guapísima rubia llamada Emma Swan: _

_"Me llamo Emma, tengo 28 años, y estoy opositando para ser polícia nacional. Soy huérfana, me he criado sola, y me ha ido muy bien. Estoy aquí porque me tendieron una emboscada mis compañeros del curro, algo sobre mi que pueda confesar... tengo un serio vicio con las chaquetas de cuero, y quizás con el tabaco, pero nada más. Soy una persona extrovertida pero a la vez muy formal, y no soy, para nada, homosexual, aunque se empeñen en ponerlo en duda todos los de mi alrededor por mis gestos, el como ando, ropa, o forma en que miro a las mujeres. Yo no soy lesbiana, repito, no lo soy" _

APLAUSOS

-Tranquila Emma, nos ha quedado claro como el agua, no eres lesbiana no, para nada... ¿verdad Regina?

-Me es completamente indiferente si lo es o no - cruzándose de brazos y no prestando más atención a la catalana. ¿Cómo podía haber sido la única que la hubiese causado algo de interés? La única que confesaba no ser lesbiana... y que tenía esos aires de superioridad, y zas, ojalá fuese la primera eliminada.

-¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy! - recuperando la conversación - ¿nerviosa Regina?

-Para nada, ¿tendría que estarlo?

-Bueno, este año las normas del concurso han variado de cierta manera, yo te explico y ya si quieres ponerte nerviosa, lo haces luego - sonriendo al público y mirando sus notas - A ver, lo primero de todo será que elijas a tres de nuestras candidatas, para tener una cita con ellas a lo largo de la semana. Esas tres candidatas estarán vetadas de la eliminación, y la abuelita y nieta, y gemelas, cuentan como una, que no se te olvide. Así que antes de pasar a como serán las votaciones, Regina, dinos quienes serán tus tres citas por favor... tienes un minuto para pensarlo.

-Ummm, que difícil, así de repente... pufff bueno a la primera que elijo es a Maléfica - esperando a que los aplausos cesasen e intentando ignorar los diferentes nombres que el público pronunciaba - También creo que daré una oportunidad a... Marian - pensándose bien quien sería la tercera cita, se moría de ganas por dársela a la última candidata pero... - ¡Y a Zelena! - consiguiendo que el público se revelase y corease a gritos el nombre de Emma, lo cual había ayudado a la morena a no decantarse por ella.

-Perfecto, nuestras tres citas entonces son con... ¡Maléfica, Marian y Zelena! - apareciendo el rostro de ambas en la pantalla gigante - ¡Un fuerte aplauso por favor! Y ahora, escúchenme atentamente, ya está abierto en nuestra página web la encuesta oficial del programa, en dónde deberéis votar a quien queréis que echemos. Una de nuestras candidatas no tendrá posibilidad de cita la próxima semana, ¡sólo tú dedices! Y nos vemos pronto en... ¡Una princesa para Regina! Que tengáis buena semana corazones.

Y... ¡CORTEN!

-Estamos fuera - haciendo un gesto a Gold y Regina.

-Menos mal, un segundo más y explotaba... ¿puedo irme?

-Si, claro que si querida, mañana se te mandarán las indicaciones - despidiéndose de Regina con dos besos.

*Detrás de las cámaras*

-¿Tu hija es tonta o es tonta?

-¡Ambas cosas!

-¿Cómo se la ocurre pedir cita tanto a Zelena como a Marian? A lo tonto la encuesta si era para eliminar a la menos votada, íbamos a poder deshacernos de una y ahora... ¡agh!

-¿Cálmate si? Regina viene para acá y no puede sospechar nada. Dejemos que tenga sus tres citas de acuerdo a lo establecido, ya habrá mas rondas para echarlas.

-¿No te das cuenta que si Regina quiere puede presentarnos tanto a Zelena como a Marian? - susurrando a Cora, aprovechando que Regina se había parado a mitad camino a hablar con nosequien.

-Me da igual, dudo que la pelirroja me recuerde, la última vez que la vi era un bebé.

-No puedo decir yo lo mismo de Marian... para mi desgracia.

* * *

**BIEN, COMIENZAN LAS VOTACIONES!**

**Os dejo este mapa ilustrativo, sobre todo para las que no sois españolas, no pude subirlo de otra forma, lo siento, puto fanfiction... a sí que tenéis que descargaros la imagen, me explico, es gratis y no tiene virus y tarda un minuto :)**

**METEROS EN WWW . SENDSPACE . COM Y PEGAD AL LADO: /file/gsa3c3 **

**No se si me expliqué bien, cualquier duda decidme, la subiré al grupo swanqueen de face para que la mayoría podías verla :) **

**Y AHORA LAS VOTACIONES:**

**-Como veis todas tienen un numerito, aunque si decís el nombre nos aclaramos también, a sí pues... **

**-DEBÉIS VOTAR A LA QUE NO QUERÉIS QUE SE QUEDE! Sólo un voto por persona, y un nombre por persona, más vuestra razón. **

**-La forma de votar es muy sencilla, y libre, dejádmelo en vuestros reviews.**

**-El tiempo es ilimitado, hasta que yo escriba el siguiente capítulo.**

**-Y nada, disfrutad que es lo importante!**

**Saludos ;)**

**P.D: Cualquier duda, decirme por PM o por ask, /silviasi22**


End file.
